fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Alliance PSAs
These PSAs include: *Not to bully (w/ Optimus Prime) (Episode 1) *What to do when there's an earthquake (w/ Ben 10) (Episode 2) *Not to look at perverse or porn pictures (w/ Spider-Man) (Episode 3) *Not to smoke (w/ Red Power Ranger) (Episode 4) *Not to put a fork in the toaster (w/ The Vision) (Episode 5) *Green Cross Code (w/ Superman) (Episode 6) *Wear bright clothes (w/ Ezio Auditore da Firenze) (Episode 7) *Listen to yourself (w/ Duke) (Episode 8) *Wear helmets for protection (w/ He-Man and Leonardo) (Episode 9) *Eat the right foods (w/ Annoying Orange) (Episode 10) *What to do if someone passes out (w/ Danny Phantom) (Episode 11) *What to do if your house is on fire (w/ Firestorm) (Episode 12) *Don't pull the fire alarm unless there's a fire (w/ Heatblast) (Episode 13) *What to do when you're lost (w/ Conan the Barbarian) (Episode 14) *Don't call the fire department from a burning building (w/ Green Ranger) (Episode 15) *Instead of fighting, find a better way (w/ Mega Man) (Episode 16) *Always wear a life jacket (w/ Aquaman) (Episode 17) *Don't swim during a thunderstorm (w/ Storm) (Episode 18) *Have proper ventilation while painting (w/ Mario) (Episode 19) *Don't take drugs without your parents there (w/ Sonic) (Episode 20) *Put reflectors on your bike (w/ The Lone Ranger) (Episode 21) *It's better to tell the truth (w/ Heckboy) (Episode 22) *Teamwork helps you win, not arguments (w/ Batman) (Episode 23) *How to stop a nose bleed (w/ Nick Fury) (Episode 24) *Don't judge people until you give them a chance (w/ Megaforce Red Ranger) (Episode 25) *Obey railroad crossing signs (w/ Zorro) (Episode 26) *Stop and think before you act (w/ She-Ra) (Episode 27) *Wear proper protection out in the sun (w/ Space Ghost) (Episode 28) *Don't pet strange dogs (w/ Scooby-Doo) (Episode 29) *Anything worth doing is worth planning (w/ Liu Kang) (Episode 30) *Don't get into anything that could close and trap you (w/ Rocket Raccoon) (Episode 31) *Have your eyes tested (w/ Captain America) (Episode 32) *Don't give strangers your address (w/ Iron Man) (Episode 33) *Don't touch electric wires or jump your bike over it (w/ Thor) (Episode 34) *You'll never learn without trying (w/ Sailor Moon) (Episode 35) *Taking something that isn't yours just isn't right (w/ The Flash) (Episode 36) *Be careful around frozen ponds and lakes (w/ The Terminator) (Episode 37) *Blind doesn't mean you cannot see how to solve problems (w/ Daredevil) (Episode 38) *What to do if you catch on fire (w/ The Fantastic Four) (Episode 39) *How to tread water (w/ Lori Lemeris) (Episode 40) *Don't do what a stranger says (w/ Wonder Woman) (Episode 41) *Running away isn't the answer (w/ The Powerpuff Girls) (Episode 42) *Not to play violent sports (w/ Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) (Episode 43) *Not to step your foot on a rake (w/ Luigi) (Episode 44) *Not to put a radio near the water (w/ Astro Boy) (Episode 45) *How to draw properly (w/ Jonah Hex) (Episode 46) *How not to swear (w/ Harry Potter) (Episode 47) *Not to download pictures off the internet (w/ Hulk) (Episode 48) *Not to break down your car (w/ Lion-O) (Episode 49) *Not to run out of fuel (w/ Turbo Rangers) (Episode 50) *Go Green (w/ Captain Planet) (Episode 51) *Make promines you can keep (w/ Heroes Allaince) (episode 52) Category:Fan Fiction